Cawdor
Cawdor '(コーダー ''Kōdā) is an S-Class Mage of Phantom Eye. He is currently participating in the Grand Magic Games. Appearance .]] Cawdor takes the shape of a very large man, towering most, if not all the Grand Magic Games contestants at nearly 8'0". He appears as an armour-clad knight, with a deep green coloured metal and his red guild stamp on his left shoulder plate. The helmet that he wears on his head bears a conical horn in the middle of the forehead and a long strand of silver hair hanging from the back of his head, it also has horizontal vents underneath two half moon eye holes, revealing two glowing white eyes, similarly to war paint and a fang like mouth above his protruding chin.the large, torso portion of the armour consists of an oversized breastplate, a high collar that extends from the back and sides of his shoulders and a large strap of leather wrapped around his abdomen. There is also a lilac coloured loincloth covering his groin and extending towards his knees. His arms and legs are rather bulky, with spikes on his shoulders and feet, a pair of black leather gloves and sharp blades on each elbow. Personality Cawdor is usually very quiet and remains silent during his noisy team's loud conversations and arguments. Although when he was shown fighting Blaize, he was shown to be a justful and respectful man who feels it his own duty to uphold rules and regulations. He was also shown to be a little unfair towards his teammates Butler and Giga Redbarn, seemingly disliking the two. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities .]]Wood-Make' (木の造形魔法, ウッドメイク, ''Uddo Meiku): Cawdor can use a form of Molding Magic which utilizes wood for offensive and defensive purposes. He is able to shape wood into almost any object he can imagine, ranging from weapons, human limbs and non-combatitive objects such as sculptures, he is able to create objects extremely quickly, as noted by Blaize during their fight. *'Wood-Make: Horse '(ウッドメイク:ウマ Uddo Meiku: Uma): Cawdor creates a horse-shaped sculpture made entirely of wood, although is able to move around at high speeds and knock a full grown man off of his feet. *'Wood-Make: Lance' (ウッドメイク:ランス Uddo Meiku: Ransu): Cawdor puts his fist over his palm and creates multiple lances made of wood that they direct towards his target and used to impale them. Enhanced Strength: Due to the fact that Cawdor is completely clad in heavy, metal armour, he is incredibly strong, simply to move around at such speeds is an incredible feat in it's own right, he is also able to lift Blaize above his head, while wearing his heavy suit of amour, a testament to his physical strength. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite being a proficient user of his magic, Cawdor has also proven that he is an expert unarmed fighter as he was able to combat and eventually defeat Blaize Fawthurck, a melee combat specialist. Battles & Events *Cawdor vs. Blaize Fawthurck Trivia